Complicated
by just.survive.this.hell
Summary: Sirius descubrió que tiene una hermana y le quiere poner el apellido Black sea como sea. James tiene problemas de vicio y Lily termina con él. Remus acepta su enfermedad. Cap9 UP!
1. Appreciate

_Mi vida era perfecta, demasiado que digamos, vivía con mi mamá en París, tenía a mis amigos, a mi novio, Trevor, que me amaba. Todo era perfección hasta que un magnífico día se me ocurrió ver las cosas de mamá en el desván. Encontré libros, carteles, fotos, lo cual me extrañó, un hombre salía en la mayoría de ellas, y finalmente encontré una carta._

"_Amy:_

_No sé qué haces tan lejos de mí, tienes un secreto, yo también, por favor Amy, te amo, vuelve a Inglaterra, te necesito, por lo que más quieras…_

_Te amo,_

_O. Black"_

_No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero sí, estaba llorando, veía esas fotos, ése hombre podría ser mi padre, la persona que más pedía a mi lado todos los años. Mamá había llegado, y me encontró aún en el desván llorando, con las fotos en una mano, y la carta en la otra, asimilándolas _- ¿Quién es? – _le dije fría y triste_

-Hija mía, yo, él, tú – _las lágrimas caían al igual que a mí_

-Dímelo cuando estés tranquila – _me levanté dejando en el suelo las fotos y la carta, y bajé a la cocina a comer un cereal de chocolate con leche, a los quince minutos después llegó mamá, con los ojos rojos y pálida_

-Millie – _la miré a los ojos, esos ojos que no se parecen en nada a los míos – _éste hombre – _me mostró la foto y me fijé en sus ojos, parecidos a los míos_ – es…

-mi padre… _- asintió con temor _- ¿porqué te alejaste de él?

-así lo quería, antes de que nacieras, me vine a Francia con unos amigos, creí que si me extrañaba, me vendría a buscar, pero no lo fue

-Mamá, tu tuviste a tu padre, te vio crecer, lo viste volverse viejo, quiero – _es el momento de decirle todo lo que tenía en mi mente desde que vi la foto _– ir a conocerlo – _la cara de mamá me miró asombrada_

-Millie, tienes 15 años, no puedes viajar a Londres porque sí

-¿Él vive el Londres?

-Sí, como nosotras en París

-Mamá – _me miró con esos ojos desconocidos ­_– Ven conmigo

-Cariño, él no sabe que tiene una hija, y menos que eres una bruja

-Lo puedo tener en secreto, Trevor no lo sabe, Marty y Chanté menos, a él simplemente lo omitiré – me sonrió

_Mientras en Inglaterra:_

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba agónico en su cama, alrededor de él estaban sus dos hijos y su mujer – Padre – le dijo su hijo menor – haré honor a tu apellido, no como tu otro hijo – le tomó la mano y la puso en su frente en gesto de honra, para luego salir de la habitación. Sólo quedaba su mujer y su hijo mayor en el cuarto, él pidió privacidad con su hijo mayor y su esposa salió del sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre? – _le pregunté_

-Sirius – _me tomó la mano _– tienes una hermana – _lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados _– ella, no sé dónde está. Sólo quiero que le des el apellido, busca en mi cajón el poder del notario y encuéntrala.

-Señor – _le dije - _¿cómo lo supiste?

-Tengo mis informantes, pero no sé si es bruja como la familia

-¿su madre era bruja?

-Ni la menor idea. Hijo – _me miró desesperado – _quiero que sea de la familia e introdúcela a Hogwarts, si es bruja, claro – _sabía que era momento de irme al colegio, era la última visita que le haría a mi padre antes de verlo en la tumba._

_**Hola!!, volvi con nueva historia, de las otras... perdí la noción de la inspiración jeje...**_

_**ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo, que me demore unos quince minutos en recrearlo, y media hora en arreglar las fallas que fueron demaciadas**_

_**espero Reviews!!**_


	2. Problemas de parejas

**Hola!, si see! volví!, y gracias a los 3 reviews que recibi :)!, gracias a _Hermy, only Black love y a Denef_, muchas gracias a los que pasaron n.n'**

**se les agradece ahora viene el segundo capítulo que prometí que no me iba a demorar y está un poquito más largo, si alegan que los capítulos son cortos, son por el cole, que no me deja mucho tiempo de inspirazión... ahora los dejo con la historia**

**--**

Toda la emoción de Millie le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que iría a conocer a su padre, creyendo que todavía estaría con vida. Han pasado dos semanas desde que Millie encontró las cosas en el desván, ahora veamos cómo sigue su historia en Inglaterra.

_Millie:_

_Mi llegada a Inglaterra no era como yo creía, el país nos recibió con lluvia, que novedad, bueno sigo, fuimos a un lugar llamado "Caldero Chorreante", un lugar corriente donde van la mayoría de los magos que no tienen un lindo lugar donde vivir, y tiene el dinero para gastar en alimentos_

_Sirius:_

_La muerte de mi padre marcó mucho mi personalidad, me acabo de dar cuenta, era la única persona de esa casa que me valoraba, ahora vivo aquí en el Caldero Chorreante, los chicos ya me vendrán a ver, en cuanto a mi hermana perdida, ¿la recuerdan?, ni idea de ella, lo único que supe por los papeles de mi padre es que su apellido es Rossenthal, muy largo y estúpido, es mejor Black, corto y preciso, pero hay un dilema: ¡no tengo idea de cuál es su nombre!, también vi una foto de Amber, la mama de esta chica, por lo menos si veo por ahí podré reconocer a la mujer. Esta cerveza de mantequilla no está nada mal, pediré otra - _¡Garzón!

_Millie:_

_Este lugar está lleno y mamá camina como si nada, sólo me acompañará hasta el fin de semana, debe ir a trabajar, siempre le gusto el dinero, no como yo. Acabo de ver algo, me fijo mejor y ding ding ding, ¡boleto ganador!, ¡chico bonito a la vista!, y tomando sólo, pobre, si mamá no estuviera, juro por Merlín que ya lo habría ido a saludar_

-Es la habitación 52, segundo piso - _interrumpió mamá mis hermosos pensamientos, y la seguí._

_Sirius:_

_Acabo de escuchar unas indicaciones en francés, miré a la persona que habló y era la mujer de la foto. Sorbo de cerveza y escupo. ¡La mujer de la foto! Me sequé un poco y me acerqué a la barra – _Disculpe – _le pregunté al cantinero – _la mujer con esa chica, ¿a qué habitación iban? – _el hombre me miró feo, pero me respondió_

-Habitación 52 – _¡bingo, boleto ganador! Mi habitación es la 58. Cuando lleguen los chicos, el fin de semana, iré a investigar como buen merodeador_

_Mientras en Hogwarts:_

Dos chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, cerca del lago, y vieron llegar una lechuza - ¡es de Padfoot! – gritó James Potter, leyendo en voz alta para que escuchara su amigo

"_Chicos:_

_Luego de ver la tumba de mi padre, me quedaré un tiempo en el 'Caldero Chorreante', así que los veo el fin de semana, y creo que he visto a alguien familiar, podría ser ella"_

-¿ella? – preguntó el chico de lentes

-su hermana esa tal Rossenthal – le corrigió Remus Lupin, su amigo de la infancia, al igual que Sirius, se conocieron el primer día de clases

-claro, ella, ¿has visto a Lily? – cambió de tema, James

-nos veremos en cinco minutos, aquí

-¿lo habrá superado?

-no creo que te perdone, cornamenta

-pero si sólo fue un beso, además, no estaba sobrio

-pero le seguiste el juego a la chica esa

-la amo, no habría besado a esa chica si estuviera sobrio

-¿cuántos años te demoraste en ser novio de lily?

-dos – miró el suelo apenado, al tiempo que llegó la pelirroja – los dejo solos – y se fue a caminar a ningún lugar

-¿sigues enojada? – le preguntó Remus serenamente a la chica

-ya no tanto, pero no lo perdonaré – dijo al mirar a Remus

-sé lo que sientes por él, linda – la tomó del brazo – si se hablaran como la gente, lo entenderías

-pero el sólo es un alcohólico

-es un chico reprimido por un sentimiento, y utiliza ese medio para desahogarse

-¿seguirás diciendo que Potter aún siente algo por mí?

-porque es la verdad

-¿haces eso para perdonarlo?, estás perdiendo el tiempo Remus

-Bueno querida, el fin de semana estarás libre de James y de mí

-ya era hora, un fin de semana sin los merodeadores – festejaba la chica

_En la caminata de James_ (utilizando el espejo que tiene con Sirius)_:_

-No te preocupes cornamenta, Lily te perdonará – le decía Sirius desde el hostal

-pero ya me aburrí de seguirla a todos lados pidiéndole perdón

-se hace la muy difícil, no perderás tres años más, habrán mejores chicas

-creo que ya dejaré el tema de Lily en el pasado, si preguntas por tu carta, ya la recibí

-je, bueno igual estamos hablando – ambos rieron

-sí, pero ¿la has visto?

-sí la vi, bueno a su mamá, a ella todavía no

-¿y donde se quedan?

-a seis habitaciones de la mía – le dijo triunfante

-¿harás lo que te dijo tu padre en el testamento?

-sí, y la fortuna de ella no será tocada

-la quieres, y ni si quiera la conoces

-en mi ser, algo dice que será una gran ayuda, para todos

-tú y tu ser, canuto, ya oh te veo en dos días

-claro cuida a Lunático que ya se acerca luna llena. Y prométeme que no tomarás esta vez

-te lo prometo hermano, y obvio que cuidaré a Lunático, para luego ir a buscarte

**--**

**Hay alguna loca por James?, porque no quiero que las chicas locas por James me quieran matar por tratarlo de alcohólico, pero es un pequeño trauma que él tiene desde pequeño, y ya lo sabrán luego...**

**me voy con ganas de recibir más REVIEWS !!**

_Mely Black.-_


	3. Gotta Find You

Nuestra joven protagonista aún cree que su primogénito está vivo, lo que ella aún no sabe es lo contrario, en este capítulo, descubriremos lo que se trama la madre de la querida Mildred, que en realidad mis estimados contertulios, no es tan buena como le hace aparentar a esta chica…

_Millie:_

_Desde pequeña mamá me enseñó inglés, pero extrañamente no con un acento francés, pero no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que aprendí y además ando un poco nerviosa, siempre me pregunté dónde vive papá (N/A: tan especial esta chica, ¿acaso no lee el periódico?)_

_-_Mamá, ¿dónde vive papá? – _le pregunté tímidamente_

_-_No lo sé, cariño, quiero que estés preparada para cuando me vaya

-pero si te vas mañana – _La miré desconcertada_

-Me adelantaron el traslador, me voy en media hora

_Una gran pena invadía mi interior, sería mi primera vez en otro país y sin mamá, bueno ella siempre ha sido de poco cariño _– ¿quieres que me quede para siempre aquí? – _Ella siempre me ha dado una razón para poder irme de casa, dicen que el amor de madre es único, pero ahora quedarme en otro lugar lejos de ella, no perdería la oportunidad_

-si tú lo deseas –_ me miró a los ojos, ahora sí que desconocía a mamá, aunque sabía que esa respuesta era un sí. La miré triste mientras arreglaba sus cosas, ya cuando la dejaba en la puerta de mi habitación, la miré extrañada, sabía que la tenía que encarar_

-nunca más te volveré a ver Amber – _le dije un poco triste un poco enojada, además: ésta fue mi primera que la trate por su nombre – _siempre me quisiste lejos de ti – _no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, ¡cielos! Estoy llorando como una Magdalena_

-Mildred, nunca fuiste una carga –_ me tomó el hombro_

_­_-Me lo hiciste ver así, ¡ándate a Francia y has tu vida, déjame sola como lo hiciste con papá!, que yo aquí haré la mía _– Me solté de ella, y le cerré la puerta en la cara, me dolió al recordar que Amber dejó a Orión, como ahora lo está haciendo, pero esta vez, ya no tiene una hija en su vientre. Lentamente me acerqué a mi cama y comencé a llorar otra vez, quedándome dormida hasta el día siguiente_

_Sirius:_

_Tengo un pequeño plan para acercarme a mi hermana, como sé que se quedará por tiempo indefinido, tengo tiempo para que los chicos vengan, iré a ver si hay movimientos en esa habitación. Salí de mi cuarto y escuché una discusión en la habitación 52, miré disimuladamente y vi a una mujer rubia, ojos café, alta con sus maletas y triste, ¿¡que hago!? Es la mujer de la foto, vamos Sirius Orión Black, eres un Griffindor, un Black ¡toma valor!. Luego de una pequeña lucha interna, me acerqué a la mujer_

_-_disculpe – _se giró y me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma_

_-_¡Orión! – _me gritó - _¿eres tú?

_Primero, se nota que su acento es francés, segundo él está muerto y tercero, soy Sirius – _Orión no, Sirius, Sirius Black para servirle – _me miró con los ojos más extraños que puedan haber existido_

_-_¿Orión se casó?, ¿y tuvo un hijo?

-Uno no, dos hijos – _ya veía que se ponía a llorar, o se desmayaba –_ tomemos algo té, café

-Necesito un whisky – _se tomó la frente y bajó las escaleras dejando sus maletas a mi cargo, la seguí y dejé sus bolsos en custodia y me senté a su lado - _¿qué quieres? – _me dijo_

_­_-supe que tiene una hija

-¿Mildred?, es una carga, te la puedo regalar si lo deseas – _ésta mujer está loca, no puede hablar así de ella_

_-_no puede hablar así de su propia hija, señora – _ya estoy para lanzarme a ella y darle unos buenos puñetazos_

_-_Señorita – _corrigió – _Mildred no tiene idea de que su propio padre está muerto, y que la dejó sin ningún galeón – _siento mi sangre hervir por las venas – _sabía que tenía que dejarla en un orfanato o una correccional _– me apreté las manos tan fuerte que creo que me dejé unas heridas – _esa chica sólo trae problemas – _tragó más de su whisky_

_-_está hablando de mi padre y como usted lo dice, ella es mi hermana – _esa mujer me miró igual que la primera vez que me vio – _y él nunca se olvidó de Mildred, tiene parte de su fortuna en su nombre y yo estoy a cargo de que se cambie el apellido

-¿Fortuna?, ¿apellido?, ¿Mildred? – _Di en el blanco esta mujer es una caza fortunas, pobre Mildred - _¡Oh!, Millie se pondrá tan feliz, sabía que ella encontraría un lugar con la familia Black

-Disculpe, Amber, usted acaba de tratar a su hija como basura

-Pero eso lo dije antes de saber del dinero, y ella no lo podrá manejar hasta que tenga 17 – _oh no, no voy a dejar que se meta con la fortuna Black_

_-_¿Cuántos años tiene? – _importa poco la edad, pero no quiero que se meta esta mujer en el dinero de la familia_

_-_Tiene 15 – _además copiona de edad, que no sea igual a mí o me quitará toda la belleza Black. Mira su reloj y comienza a despedirse – _fue realmente un gusto conocerlo joven Black, lástima que no tenga más tiempo para hablar de la herencia de Mildred – _yo también _– pero debo decir, que tu padre fue un gran hombre mientras estuvo conmigo – _me sonrió malvadamente – _encárgate de la pequeña rubia, es muy inofensiva, y que no se acerque a las botellas de alcohol – _fue a buscar sus bolsos y se marchó por Red Flú. Lo debo decir, me dio lástima mi media hermana, la suerte que tubo de tener una madre como la que tiene en este momento, por lo menos a ella le tenía un lindo sobrenombre pero eso no va al tema; ya al tiempo me dio un poco de sueño y me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes de pasar por la habitación de Mildred, le quedé mirando un buen momento, hasta que la encargada del aseo me miró con cara de pocos amigos, creyendo que era un pervertido, ya luego me adentré a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y dormí sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Millie:_

_Pero qué noche, sin Amber, estoy sola, me siento sola, y me empieza a gustar la soledad, aunque me gustaría compartir mi angustia con alguien de mi edad o con el primer borracho que se me cruce y le pida un poco de su trago, hay cómo necesito un poco de ese whisky, quemando mi boca y luego mi tráquea, hasta llegar a mi estómago transformándolo en el infierno mismo, creando una fiesta en el interior, una fiesta en donde yo sería la anfitriona y la que traería la entretención. Lentamente me levanté de la cama y perdí un poco el equilibrio, y llegué sigilosamente a la ducha, sin tropezar, una gran hazaña viniendo de mi persona; salí del baño vestid ay arreglada para tomar un poco de café abajo, y si encuentro al borracho para contarle mis penas._

_Sirius:_

_Creo que fue una noche agitada en mis sueños, por primera vez tuve miedo de esperar el día siguiente, en el colegio siempre esperé a que se terminara el día y que llegara el fin de semana; pero siempre me pierdo de lo que pienso, bueno, me fui a dar un baño, odio cuando el agua sale fría, me recuerda algo que no me ha pasado, es un presentimiento, pero en realidad eso no es lo que me molestó, me molestó al recordar la charla que tuve con Amber, esa mujer me sacó de las casillas, no puedo creer que quiera a su hija como un objeto de dinero; o sí creo un poco, porque a mí también me quisieron como un objeto, en casa y en el colegio, aunque en el segundo caso: como un objeto de deseo, aunque me encanta que me deseen y se peleen las chicas por tener un puesto a mi lado en el almuerzo, me hace sentir grande, mejor que los demás; pero los que sí me han querido como una persona son mis amigos: James, Remus, Lily y Peter, nunca me han dejado de lado, y creo que eso hice ahora, dejarlos de lado por una pequeña aventura de hermandad que me bajó de la nada, luego de ese tonto testamento, ¡odio al mundo, odio a esa mujer y odio a la hija de ella!. Salí del baño vestido y me fui a comer el desayuno, encontré un lugar en la barra, y me senté pidiendo un contundente desayuno, al tiempo después se sentó a mi lado una joven chica, rubia de ojos claros y con la mirada baja. Pidió lo mismo que yo, pero creo que se veía mucho para una pequeña de su tamaño. La miré tímidamente, ella al mismo tiempo me miró y me sonrió, obviamente como buen caballero, le respondí la sonrisa. Al terminar de comer, ella se levantó y se fue a sentar a un pequeño asiento lejos de la luz del sol de verano, no sé de dónde saqué la estupidez de seguirla, ella no dijo nada, sólo me dejó un puesto cerca del suyo._

_-_¿Qué haces en un lugar cómo éste? – _le pregunté, ella sonrió y jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, al esperar unos minutos me respondió_

-Vine a visitar a un familiar que tengo aquí en Londres, pero no tengo idea en dónde vive, es un personaje público, tengo entendido, así que no me será muy difícil encontrarlo – _Su acento me fascinó, un poco de francés e inglés en un solo idioma. Le tomé más en cuenta de lo que hablaba – _y tú, no creo que vivas en este lugar – _miró a su alrededor sarcásticamente – _porque si es así lo siento por hablar así de tu hogar

-Claro que no es mi hogar, estoy en período de estudios, pero pedí unas vacaciones adelantadas – _se sorprendió al escuchar 'vacaciones adelantadas'_

_-_¿estudias? - _me preguntó_

-Sí, estudio

-¿en dónde?

-en Hogwarts – _me miró un poco entretenida, y un poco cautivada_

_-_mi mamá estudió en Hogwarts, en Griffindor para ser exactos, pero no fue de los populares, y tampoco tuvo un gran círculo de amigos. Yo estudiaba en Beauxbatons

-que emoción – _le dije sin pensarlo, y luego agregué - _¿y no volverás a Francia? _– su cara afirmó la pregunta_

_-_no volveré a Francia ni aunque me pagaran, perdí muchas cosas al venir a este país, no creo que sea necesario que vuelva para obtener malos recuerdos, y responder cosas que no deseo responder – _una prófuga al igual que yo, la apoyo _– pero, que descortés de mi parte, no eh preguntado tu nombre - _me sonrió de una manera inexplicable y le respondí_

_-_Sirius, Sirius Black – _ahí fue el momento donde comenzó todo…_

**--**

**Me dí cuenta que me demoré mas de lo esperado en subir este capítulo, pero creo que la espera de recompensas ... bueno explico mi demora, me fuí de vacaciones a USA y no volví hace como tres semanas, me tuve que poner al día con la materia del colegio, y las pruebas, y dándome cuenta que soy un diez negativo en Biología, jaja bueno, gracias por sus Reviews, me encantan, no son muchos pero se aprecian.**

**Sólo preciona GO! y deja un Review! :)**

_Mely Black.-_


	4. Secreto al Descubierto

Estimados contertulios, nuestros medios-hermanos se encontraron, nuestra pequeña protagonista aún no tiene idea de qué ocurrió con su padre, en cambio, Sirius tendrá que guiarla en todo este largo camino, en poder superar la pérdida de alguien que nunca conoció.

-Ah, lindo nombre – _le respondí, sus ojos grises eran tan atractivos, su cuerpo y ese pelo, puede volver loca a cualquier chica si quisiera_

-¿y el tuyo? – _me preguntó, ya esto me puso nerviosa, no lo sé, presiento que no debo decir mi nombre real, pero, ¿¡que le digo!?_

- Elizabeth – ¡_bravo Mildred!, un nombre más antiguo que el tuyo – _solamente Elizabeth

-a mí también me gustaría llamar solamente Sirius – _sonrió, hay que ganas de abrazarlo, pero me debo comportar, ¡no soy fácil! – _bueno Liz, te puedo decir Liz ¿cierto? – _Asentí mi estúpida cabezota - _yo me debo retirar, tengo cosas que hacer – _se levantó y se fue del lugar. Me quedé pensando un buen tiempo, petrificada, los brujos que pasaban a mi lado me miraban asustados, pero así me gustaba pensar, quieta, como una gárgola, sin que nadie más se metiera en mis pensamientos, y tener libertad de expresión en mi propio inconsciente._

_Las horas pasaban y todavía estaba sentada, pensando en qué podía hacer sola, sin Amber, sin mi ex novio, a quien extraño con todo mi corazón, a mis mejores amigos que me ayudaban en todo, quisiera estar en Francia, para poder por lo menos estar un momento con ellos y poder explicarles, decirles mi secreto, mi preciado y especial secreto, que sólo lo sabíamos Amber y yo, y no sentirme egoísta en no contarles aquello. _

_El reloj marcó las doce del día, ya era hora de moverme, ponerme a leer periódicos, para estar al tanto con esta comunidad londinense._

-Disculpe – _le pregunté al cantinero – ¿_me podría decir dónde podría encontrar periódicos de hace un mes por lo menos?

-sí, hay una habitación en el sótano a la izquierda, allí se encuentra todos los ejemplares de "El Profeta" que usted desee, jovencita – _le agradecí con una sonrisa, luego, busqué el sótano, cuidadosamente mirando el piso, para no poder caer, como es costumbre, encontré las escaleras, muy empinadas a mi parecer, pero bajé cautelosamente, se notaba que allí no llegaba ni una pizca de luz solar, la humedad dominaba el ambiente, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, pero debía seguir, lo que hago por saber un poco más._

_Entré a la habitación que me indicó el cantinero, estaba lleno de diarios, carteles, fichas, carpetas, torres y montañas de hojas avejentadas. Caminé hacia una mesa junto a su silla, busqué desde el fondo algo que tenga que ver con Orión, y siempre salía en las páginas sociales con su esposa, pero no mencionaban nada más, busqué algunos más actualizados, hace dos años, detectaron su enfermedad, allí aparecía su esposa y dos chicos._

_Dejé caer el diario al ver una cara, la cara de Sirius, ¡como tan tonta!, Sirius Black, me llevé las manos a mi boca, ahogando un grito, mi corazón iba a millares por hora, comenzaba a hiperventilar, la humedad no era una gran ayuda, siempre me pasan cosas así ¿no?, no conozco a mi padre, pero si converso normalmente con mi medio-hermano, sin saber que lo es. Esta suerte, mi destino._

_Recogí el diario, y leí lo que acontecía, le detectaron una enfermedad muggle, y en ninguno de nuestros mundos le habrían encontrado cura, así que trataron de hacerle tratamientos. Hasta allí llegaba la noticia, seguí buscando, y encontré uno de hace seis meses. Le daban de vida cinco meses. Gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos, la vida de mi padre terminó hace mucho, pero no me debía dar por vencida tan pronto, seguí leyendo, hasta que encontré un ejemplar de hace dos semanas, de aquí en adelante mi vida tomó un destino distinto, si antes lagrimeaba, ahora lloro desconcertadamente, pero no comprendo por qué lloro por una persona que nunca en mi vida conocí, una persona que no se preocupo en si vivía o no, una persona que no tenía conciencia de tener una hija._

_-pero también piensa que tu madre no le contó la verdad – dijo mi entrometido consciente_

_Pero igual así, no se preocupo de la vida de su "amada"._

_-ella escapó de él, no él de ella – hay este consciente me comienza a molestar_

_Voy a seguir pensando que esto nunca ocurrió nunca conocí a Sirius Black, o Sirius como le agradaba que le dijeran. Seguiré viviendo en Londres, no volveré a París, aunque me duela con todo mi corazón al no poder ver a Trevor, estudiaré en Hogwarts, sea como sea. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, marcaban las dos de la tarde, siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando se llora, es tan natural de mi parte. Le eché una última mirada al ejemplar de hace dos semanas de "El Profeta", con nostalgia, con las ansias de poder estar en ese lugar, en el entierro, le preguntaré a Sirius y hablaremos al respecto._

_Cerré la puerta con tristeza, y la mirada baja, como deseaba tener a alguien con quien desahogarme, y no, no he perdido la iniciativa de contarle mis penas a un borracho, que puede ser el que siempre pide limosna en el vestíbulo. Encontré las escaleras "Everest", con las cuales subí con sumo cuidado, para no rodar al suelo, sonaba como si estuvieran torturando a los escalones, genialmente no tengo mi vendita escoba, cómo añoro los entrenamientos de Quidditch, con unos lindos días de sol, sentir la brisa del viento por tu cara, tu pelo chascón luego de entrenar, las ramitas de árbol con las que salías cuando chocabas, o al estrellarse con el barro por sólo regocijo._

_Al llegar al vestíbulo, vi tres rostros jóvenes, felices, echando bromas, riéndose a todo pulmón sin que nadie les importara, al fijarme bien en los chicos, sólo a uno reconocí, y sí es mi hermano, Sirius, pero sus amigos no quedaban detrás de su belleza, uno de ellos, tenía el pelo castaño, se veía el más serio de todos, pero igual reía de las bromas que decía sus amigos; el otro, utilizaba gafas redondas, su sonrisa derretía a la pobre camarera que atendía la barra, si me fijo bien, Sirius le guiña el ojo a la chica, ¡hay que novedad!, una Chanté versión masculina, ya los sé tratar._

_Sirius me vio desde la distancia, me saludó con la mano y me ofreció un puesto con sus amigos que estaban en una mesa frente a la barra. Me acerqué con miedo, como lo debe hacer una chica extranjera, seguramente, y me senté. El chico castaño, con unos bellos ojos miel y el chico con gafas me quedaron mirando embobados, no soy muy bella para que me vean tanto, o tal vez ¡SOY HORRIBLE!, y por eso me miran, comencé a mirar por todos lados, buscando a alguien interesante para que ellos también lo pudiesen ver. Sirius me miraba con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa cautivadora, con la que me estaba acostumbrando, es mi hermano, mi casi-sangre, no puedo pensar esas otras cosas._

_-_James, Remus – _dijo Sirius –_ ella es Elizabeth - _¿Cómo se me ocurrió ponerme ese nombre más anticuado? – _Viene de Francia, por asuntos familiares – _ahora saber quién era Remus y quién era James, pues es un gran enigma._

_-_soy James – _dijo el chico de gafas, con unos ojos color avellana, tan penetrantes, que la temperatura de mis mejillas comenzó a aumentar, creo que él lo tomó por naturaleza, como si siempre le pasara eso con las chicas. Bueno por lo menos puedo descubrir quién era Remus, el chico de cabello castaño._

_-_y tú debes ser Remus – _dije "tranquilamente", y el chico me asintió con un poco de vergüenza, ¡tan lindos sus ojos miel!, me fijé en cómo miraba James a Remus, con un poco de ¿envidia? ¿Cómo puede ser?, si James es un lindo chico, pero bueno, tengo penas de familia, y mi única familia que conozco en Inglaterra está a cinco centímetros de mi derecha._

-Sirius nos contó, que tu madre estudió en Hogwarts – _dijo James, para entablar una conversación._

-sí, ella estuvo en Gryffindor – _los chicos sonrieron, recordé que Sirius está en esa casa, y toda su familia en Slytherin – _pero no fue muy destacada, fue una alumna más – _sonreí para estar a gusto con el ambiente, aunque en realidad dentro de mi ser estaba sufriendo._

_-_Remus ha estado en París, Liz – _dijo energético Sirius, como si nadie lo tomara en cuenta durante los cinco minutos que llevaba en la mesa – _vamos Remus dile.

_Remus miraba su taza de café, como si estuviera prediciendo su futuro, luego levantó la vista – _sí es un lindo lugar para pasar tus vacaciones de navidad – _comencé a extrañar las pistas de patinaje que se creaban en las lagunas en las afueras de la cuidad, donde siempre iba con Trevor, donde siempre salía con alguna lesión, donde siempre las chicas me filmaban con mis caídas, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco pero disimule un poco – _lo siento – _se dio cuenta que me había dado en el blanco, mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles._

_-_no te preocupes, sólo hay que acostumbrarse – _le sonreí. Sirius pidió una ronda de café muy bien cargado para cuatro personas. James lo miró con ojos asesinos, como si lo estuvieran privando de algo, miraba con ansias las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla que pasaban por su lado, yo también las miraba con ganas de asaltar la barra y correr lejos y tomar unos buenos tragos._

_-_Ya sabes el acuerdo, Potter – _le dijo Sirius, como si fuera si mamá_

_-_bueno mamá Sirius – _dijo enojado, en eso llegó la ronda de café_

_-_póngalo a la cuenta de Sirius Black – _le sonrío a la chica, otra vez, ella se puso colorada y salió tropezando con los clientes - _¿Qué haremos este fin de semana chicos y chica? - _¿es mi idea o me estaba incluyendo en sus planes? – _Liz, te unes ¿cierto?

-claro, claro chicos, me uno – _sonreí – _pero primero debo intercambiar unas palabritas contigo, Sirius – _le dije seria, para que me tomara en cuenta, solamente asintió. Ya de varias horas tomando café y té con los chicos, le pedí a Sirius que conversáramos un momento a solas en su habitación, quizás que habría pensado si lo invitaba a la mía._

_Dejamos solos a James y a Remus en el vestíbulo, mientras subíamos las escalas, tropecé varias veces y traté de no caer varias más, pasamos frente a mi habitación y Sirius se detuvo un momento allí, miraba la puerta con lástima y angustia, no sé que le ocurría, lo que sé de seguro que algo ocurrió en esa habitación para que la observara así; se giró para mirarme y me dijo ­_– allí se encuentra mi hermana, no sé si ella sabe que estoy aquí, pero su madre la dejó aquí, en Londres y ella se devolvió a Francia, francesa igual que tú, ¡que coincidencia Liz! – _quedé helada, la sangre de mis mejillas se alejó de mi cuerpo, se fue por el desagüe y llegó a parar hacia el mar Rojo, no sé cómo llego a ese mar pero llegó; mis manos tiritaban, y perdí la noción del equilibrio, haciendo que Sirius me sostuviera antes de tocar el suelo - _¿te ocurre algo Liz? – _me miró preocupado, le debo decir, debo decirle que su hermana está frente a él y no encerrada en esa habitación con la que miraba con angustia y nostalgia_

_-_si ocurre algo, Sirius – _intenté tomar fuerzas para mantenerme de pie – _Sirius, yo, yo no me llamo Elizabeth – _si me seguía mirando así no voy a llegar a lo que quería decir – _Sirius, yo soy, yo soy – _miré hacia mi habitación, y allí fue cuando mi destino tomó otro rumbo, otro rumbo al cual yo estaba destinada. Sirius me miró con ojos cristalinos. Y sólo pudo mencionar una palabra._

_-¿_Mildred?

**_Hola! volvi! si! más antes de lo esperado! :O aunque no recibi review del capitulo anterior Uu' aunque sigo escribiendo si alguien recuerda de mi existir! :D gracias a Carmen que siempre me pide más de la historia por MSN y ahora mismo me voy a leer linda ¿bien?_**

**_Besos y me volveré más loca de lo que soy si no recibo Review, sólo presiona GO! y deja algun comentario! (H)_**

_**M**ely **B**lack.-_


	5. This Is Me

Mis estimados lectores, por fin el momento llegó, Sirius y Mildred se encontraron, bueno ya se habían conocido, pero Mildred habría dicho un falso nombre, pequeña niña es tímida para ciertas cosas, pero de seguro que Sirius se comportará de una manera extraña pero, veamos qué ocurre en este momento.

_La cara de Sirius se deformó, sus ojos grises tomaron un brillo, convirtiéndolos en celestes, si me viera en un espejo de seguro que mis ojos estarían grises y no verdes como son normalmente. Estiró su mano para acariciar mi rostro, me miraba de una forma extraña, yo quedé helada, mis latidos iban a millares por hora, mis ojos se cerraron al tacto de su gélida mano; me soltó, abrí mis ojos y le quedé mirando._

_-_¿porqué me mentiste? – _me preguntó dolido_

_-_pues no sé, no era mi momento para hablar con extraños – _mire al suelo apenada_

_-_esa no es una excusa Mildred, me hiciste pasar como un idiota frente a ti y mis mejores amigos, ahora que me dirán, de seguro se burlarán de mí – _por favor, ¿orgulloso?, tenemos mucho en común_

_-_pero son tus amigos, te perdonarán - _¿perdonar que cosa?, ¿acaso perdonarán a Sirius por tener una hermana que ni si quiera tenía idea? –_ de seguro no sabías de mi existencia, si no hace poco

-hace un mes que supe de ti, le prometí a papá de que te encontraría y que haría lo necesario para que fueses una Black

-de seguro que Amber debió estar feliz al saber esta noticia – _la pasión del dinero_

_-_sus ojos brillaban de lujuria – _ahora los ojos de Sirius volvieron a ser grises y fríos – _al sólo saber que mi familia es adinerada, pero creo que la fortuna aumentó al yo salir de ésta

_Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, lo quedé mirando - _¿qué ocurrió?

-bueno, tuve una pelea con mi madre, escapé de casa, por eso estoy viviendo aquí un tiempo, luego supe que me borró del árbol de la familia, al igual que varios familiares de nosotros

-¿esperabas este momento? – _dije cambiando de tema, ya que me sentí un poco incómoda hablándome de la familia que no conocía y no me sentía parte de ella_

-claro me lo esperaba Millie – _me sonrío, me llamó por mi apodo, lo cual no me agradó demasiado, porque en Francia todos me llamaban así, y de ese lugar no quiero tener recuerdes – _pero al saber lo que nos espera – _suspiró – _va a ser un camino largo, mi madre supo de tu existencia, contrató abogados para que la petición de mi padre no se efectúe hay que actuar lentamente, sin que se dé cuenta – _asentí levemente, aunque realmente no era mi intención cambiar mi apellido - _¿acaso no es eso lo que querías? _– este chico tiene buena memoria, genial_

_­­_-claro que me gustaría, pero no me gustaría que mi hermano quedara sin fortuna Black – _me sonrío_

_-_nuestra familia es única, Millie cada vez te asombrarás más de lo necesario – _me tomó de los hombros mirándome plenamente, como si me hiciera un examen de rayos X, me sonrojé _– no es de un Black sonrojarse –_me sonrió, llevamos pocos días de conocidos, pocos minutos de reconocernos como hermanos y ahora, ¡hasta me incluye en todo lo que tenga que ver con los Black!, no es una reacción que esperaba – _te cuidaré como si te conociera desde siempre, me contarás tus traumas, yo los míos, tus amores, tus penas, tus glorias, seré tu confidente, nos protegeremos, porque somos una familia, digamos una familia Black plagiada ¿bien? – _nadie me había recibido tan tiernamente como lo hizo Sirius conmigo en este momento, no sé si es así, pero como adoro que se comporte de esa manera, el hermano que nunca tuve, ya no será mi medio hermano, es ahora mi hermano_

-claro Sirius, seremos la familia Black plagiada – _le sonreí, y lo abrasé, este es el comienzo de una gran hermandad, estoy segura _– ahora vamos a ver a Remus y a James, deben estar preocupados, y pasándose más película de lo necesario – _sonreímos – _de ahora en adelante somos hermanos, nada de medio hermano – _le advertí, nos separamos y salimos de la habitación de Sirius, que estaba cercana a la mía - _¿les contarás?

_Sonrío para sí mismo, eso me molestó no me gusta ser la que no sonríe – _claro que les diré, por algo son mis mejores amigos, estamos en las buenas y en las malas, nos contamos todo, y ahora con más razón les debo decir, o si no me asesinan. De seguro que les caerás mejor de lo que les caes ahora, indudablemente serás un arma secreta para los merodeadores

-¿merodeadores? – _le pregunté confusa, mientras caminábamos al hall. Me sonrío, una sonrisa protectora, no seductora como antes me daba_

_-_así nos hacemos llamar en el colegio, somos los más revoltosos, los más guapos, los populares – ¿_entonces en todos los colegios es lo mismo?, en mi antiguo colegio existió un grupo que se hacían llamar 'insoportables' si lo traducimos al español, claramente yo no estuve en ese grupo, y nunca me interesó, pero mi ex novio si, era el cabecilla del grupo, enamorado de mí desde que me vio caer por las escaleras del cuarto piso hacia la clase de aritmancia que compartíamos, no sé qué fue que le llamo la atención, fuimos novios desde cuarto hasta que me vine a Londres, con él me quería casar, el hombre de mi vida, el único que me quiso como era, torpe e inteligente. Sirius, como siempre, me sacó de mis pensamientos – _claramente serás la envidia de medio Hogwarts, por ser una más del grupo - _¿es mi idea o Sirius me está incluyendo en el grupo?_

_-_¿otra más del grupo, no te estarás adelantando un poco Sirius?, aún no me aceptan Remus y James – _llegamos a las escaleras que llevan al Hall, otra vez sonrió_

– eres de la familia hermana, claro que te aceptarán sin ninguna oposición, cuando les cuente que eres mi hermana perdida, claro que te incluiremos, así que con los chicos te crearemos un apodo, ya verás, serás la chica más popular del colegio - _comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, yo como siempre con sumo cuidado, pero el último escalón me pilló, tropecé y caí – _y la más torpe, como veo –_ ayudó a levantarme, levanté la cabeza en busca de los chicos, y ahí estaban, dos adonis me observaban burlándose de mi entrada magistral, deberían acostumbrarse, porque si me aceptan para ser parte de los merodeadores, me verán caer varias veces_

_-_¡vaya paddy!, ¿la dejaste con problemas motrices? – _esa llamada de atención provenía de James, ¿paddy?, no puede ser que a mi hermano le digan Paddy, debe ser un diminutivo de su apodo, Sirius me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio – _guau, padfoot la dejaste pésimo – ¡_fuf!, menos mal que era el diminutivo de su apodo, Paddy, me moriría si a mi hermano lo llaman así. Sirius sonrió a los chicos_

_-_no es lo que piensas, Prongsie – ¿_me tendré que acostumbrar a esos apodos tan ridículos?, Paddy, Prongsie, ¿que mas?, falta el diminutivo de Remus ahora – _sólocharlamos, y nosotros cuatro debemos conversar seriamente ahora – _el semblante de James cambió plenamente a uno más serio, y llamó a Remus – ¿_Nos sentamos o vamos a mi habitación? – _preguntó Sirius_

_-_Hay Paddy, si sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas – _dijo Remus burlándose de Sirius, pero cambió su cara al ver a la de los chicos, puso una cara muy madura para su edad –_ Nos sentamos mejor, vamos Liz – _Remus me tomó de la mano lentamente, mis mejillas se fueron colorando lentamente al ver mis muertas manos junto a las suyas que estaban vivas, James tomó vuelo a la situación y me tomó de los hombros alejándome de las plácidas manos de Remus. Sirius sonrió al ver la "competencia" que tenían sus amigos, debería darle celos, soy su hermana, debe tomar su papel de hermano sobre protector. Nos fuimos a una mesa que estaba alejada del público corriente, más bien era una habitación a parte que ofrecía la posada para los residentes._

_Era un lugar diminuto comparado para el comedor común que estaba a nuestras espaldas, habrían unas cinco o seis mesas de distintos asientos, formas y colores, dándole un toque hospitalario al lugar, no había algún mago a nuestro alrededor, y si lo había se marchó al ver cuatro jóvenes con caras de millones de kilómetros, escogimos la mesa más pequeña y alejada del público, Remus y James podrían impresionarse de lo que Sirius y yo les íbamos a contar, ni que dijéramos que nos vamos a casar, que tontería, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, nos sentamos tranquilamente, y nos miramos las caras un buen momento, creo que los chicos están acostumbrados a mirarse de esa forma, ya que se extrañaron cuando bajé la mirada avergonzada. James se exasperó y tomó la palabra – _vamos Padfoot dime qué ocurre, me estoy desesperando – _Sirius sonrió como siempre, creo que James es siempre el que pierde la paciencia. Al ver que Sirius iba a abrir la boca, tomé su mano, y le quité la palabra_

-Chicos, bueno, yo no me llamo Elizabeth – _Remus me miraba con la comisura de sus ojos, James se levantó_

-¿para eso me hacen perder tiempo, para decirnos de que no te llamas Elizabeth? – _este chico pierde el control lentamente, lo mire con odio, si no se comporta me vendrá un ataque de ira – _si tienen algo más interesante que decirme, avisan – _comenzó a salir de la habitación, me levanté_

_-_comencé a decir eso, James, porque – _quedé sin aire, la ira no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que golpeara a alguien, o me fuera a dar una ducha helada. Sirius me apoyo, se levantó y me tomó de los hombros, Remus lo siguió_

_-_James, ella es Mildred – _la cara de James se deformó como si un camión lo arroyara y un pájaro se comiera los restos que quedaban limpios de su rostro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salían palabras, eso me ponía nerviosa, y mi ataque de ira iba en aumento, apreté mis puños tan fuertes que mis manos comenzaron a quedar blancas. Remus comenzó a hablar_

_-_bueno, nosotros no teníamos pensado en encontrarte hasta dentro de unos meses, no tan pronto, pero qué más da – _me abrazó – _un gusto conocerte Mildred – _me dedicó una mirada, si yo fuese hielo, que me derretiría. James se molestó un poco, y le quitó el lugar a Remus, y miró el suelo_

_-_disculpa por actuar así, no me gusta que hagan gastar mi tiempo en estupideces - _lo miré un poco molesta, se rectificó – _no significa que seas estúpida, no. Pero lo tendrías que haber dicho antes, odio las sorpresas, más bien, yo soy el hace las sorpresas

-está bien James, lo siento por tomarme tanto tiempo en decirles quién soy, incluyéndote Sirius

-no te preocupes hermanita – _James y Remus sonrieron para Sirius y a mí, creo que ya sabían que la reacción de Sirius sería así – _y creo que debemos hablar sobre integrar a esta linda chica – _anunció Sirius – _a los merodeadores – _los chicos tomaron una posición ofensiva – _¡es mi hermana, chicos!, James, si tu prima te pide formar parte de los merodeadores ¿qué le dirías?

_James se quedó callado y miró el suelo – _claramente que no, no es un grupo para ella

-mentiroso – _dijo Sirius – _nos rogarías a que entrara, ella es como tu hermana

-chicos cálmense, tendremos que pensar bien si la admitimos o no, lo siento Mildred, pero las reglas son las reglas – _alguien me tomó en cuenta, y fue el lindo chico de ojos chocolate. A mí me daba igual si era del grupo o no porque siempre odié al grupo que estaba en el otro colegio, me hicieron la vida imposible todos mis años que estuve en Beauxbatons, y más Trevor porque quería llamar mi atención, y lo logró con el hecho de que me defendió de las plásticas._

_Miré mi reloj pulsera – _bueno ustedes sigan discutiendo como matrimonio, yo me iré a dormir, fue un placer conocerlos como Mildred, y no cómo Elizabeth – _me sonrieron – _buenas noches – _me despedí de los chicos, pero Sirius me tomó del brazo_

_-_no creo que deberías ir sola, hermana, ya te he visto como caes por las escaleras, mejor nosotros te acompañamos hasta la puerta de la habitación, ¿te parece? – _ahora toma sus papeles de hermano sobre protector, creo que es nuevo en ese ámbito, asentí la cabeza, no me iba a oponer de tal belleza que me ofrecían los merodeadores._

_Caminamos por el hall, que estaba ya un poco vacío, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escalera, al ver la escalera tan empinada, me sentí un poco incómoda al ver a los chicos que subían las escaleras tan ágilmente, y yo tendría que afirmarme de la baranda, que inútil, igual me tropecé varias veces, al estar ya arriba, los chicos me dedicaron una que otra broma, me dio lo mismo, ya que me sentía cómoda con ellos a mi lado, me parece que seremos buenos amigos y buenos hermanos si hablamos de Sirius. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, los chicos me rodearon y me dieron un abrazo de grupo, que vergonzoso, pero no creo que querían perder tiempo para que pueda dormir, eso me agradó un poco. Abrí la puerta, y me despedí con la mano de los chicos, pero no me dejaron cerrarla, James habló_

_-_mañana nos iremos a mi casa, Sirius se quedará allí hasta el fin de las vacaciones, eres bienvenida si te quieres ir con nosotros – _iba a protestar, no me gusta invadir casa de extraños – _no eres ninguna extraña para nosotros Mildred, y vamos a pensar sobre los merodeadores y la merodeadora, ¿bien?, buenas noches – _y cerró la puerta, eso me dejó un poco mareada, perdí el equilibrio, pero alcance a llegar a la cama, donde me quedé dormida al instante. En mis sueños hice una pequeña conclusión, fue un arduo día, descubrí que mi padre estaba muerto, descifré que Sirius sería el mejor hermano que nunca tuve, y obtuve nuevos amigos, no podría existir mejor día, si quitamos lo primero, y en el fondo de mi conciencia me hizo recordar a Trevor, cómo lo extraño._

**_Oh si! volví, ojalá que los Chilenos/as lectores/as hayan pasado un buen 18 (, y pido disculpas por no subir antes, gracias a Denef, que fue un buen review! (: ojalá les guste el capítulo de hoy, y qe las reacciones de Sirius y Mildred sean las qe ustedes esperaban! (:_**

**_Besos y me volveré más loca de lo que soy si no recibo algún Review, que tanto cuesta? tan sólo presiona GO! y deja algun comentario! (H)_**

_**M**ely **B**lack.-_


	6. Misery Business

Por fin, Mildred contó su verdad a Sirius, ¿los merodeadores la incluirán al grupo?, pero pensemos, ¿cómo lo pasará Mildred en la casa de James?, todo lo veremos en este capítulo.

_Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, dije vagamente –_ ¡está sin seguro! – _y ahí estaba Sirius con una bandeja, con mi desayuno. Lo miré un momento, y le sonreí, me respondió con la misma y me acomodé perezosamente al respaldo de la cama_

_­-_buenos días hermanita – _lo miré extrañada, y me entregó la bandeja, la miré detenidamente, sobre la ésta había: dos rebanadas de pan, un jugo de piña, un café y una naranja, que gran desayuno, creo que me tomaré el jugo y me como el pan – _lo siento, es que, no tengo hermanas, y no estoy acostumbrado, lo siento – _se disculpó otra vez ­- _Pero con los chicos te encargamos un buen desayuno, porque vemos que serás más torpe de lo normal hoy – _tomé un sorbo de jugo, estaba helado, pasó lentamente por mi garganta, tan refrescante - _¿cómo dormiste?

-bien, supongo, no tuve sueños – _exacto, no tuve sueños, fue un día tan ajetreado que no tuve momento para soñar - _y tú, Sirius, ¿cómo dormiste?

-bien – _dijo algo incómodo – _pero yo si soñé – _se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente, así que tomé el pan para que entendiera y siguiera – _soñé lo bien que pasaremos este verano, y lo mucho que haremos para que seas una Black

-Sirius – _lo detuve_ – no es necesario cambiarme el apellido – _le dije molesta – _estoy bien con el mío – _iba a protestar – _sé que nuestro padre lo quería así, pero no quiero meterte en problemas, siendo tan joven – _me miró apenado_

_-_pero, yo quiero también que seas una Black, estudiar conmigo y los chicos – _ahora entiendo porque nunca tuvo una comunicación tan buena con su familia_

_-_Sirius eres muy posesivo, para ciertas cosas – _le dije sin pensarlo, creo que le hice un poco de daño, porque bajó la mirada – _pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, si quieres me incluyo a Hogwarts, con tu apellido

-de seguro que Dumbledore te adorará, serás como una hija para él, adora a los huerfanitos – _dijo como un pequeño niño_

_-_no soy huérfana – _le dije molesta_

_-_¡claro que sí!, nuestro padre está muerto, y tu madre te dejó, estás huerfanita – _lo dijo otra vez, lo miré asesinamente – _bueno, bueno, no eres huerfanita, pero suena bonito, Mildred la huerfanita - _miró mi plato semi-vacío – _nos vamos en más o menos una hora, para que te vistas y ordenes tus coas ¿bien? – _asentí lentamente, al decir esto, Sirius me besó la frente y salió de la habitación._

_Me sentí tan aliviada cuando me besó la frente, me sentí protegida la sentir sus tibios labios a mi fría frente, ¿cómo un hombre como él tenía una vida tan seria?, y lo peor, él no es un hombre, es un joven adolescente, de mi misma edad, que se hace cargo de mi existencia, a mi hermano le deberé demasiado en el futuro._

_Terminé de desayunar, me metí al baño y me di una ducha, el agua recorría mi cuerpo y eso me ayudaba a pensar un momento, sabía que Sirius me esperaba con Remus y James fuera de mi habitación, y si presiento mal, tal vez, ordenaron mis cosas y guardaron todo, pero son hombres estoy esperando mucho por ellos. Salí del agua, y me sequé, al mirarme al roñoso espejo, me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban amarillos, me fijé bien qué tipo de amarillo, era un amarillo mezclado con verde y café, nunca había estado así, por lo que me asusté, retiré mis ojos del espejo, pensando que fue una ilusión lo que vi. Al vestirme y salir del cuarto de baño, vi mis cosas en su posición, como lo había dejado antes de entrar, pensé mal, los chicos no entraron a mi habitación, mejor, así me ahorraría algunas explicaciones y retos, por si alguno era ordenado. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, tampoco estaban allí, pero la puerta donde estaba la habitación de Sirius estaba abierta, me acerqué a ella con sigilo y quedé helada al escuchar la conversación de los chicos._

_-_Vamos, Moony, ya deberías encontrar novia – _lo molestaba James_

_-_Oh, Prongs, sabemos que Lunático, quiere encontrar a su chica perfecta – _suspiros por parte de James y Sirius_

_-_para eso está tu hermana – _dijo James, en broma, pero creo que eso no le agradó mucho a Sirius por el tono de voz que usó luego_

_-_no hables así de mi hermana, que ella no es objeto de deseo, y juego, Potter – _esa era la forma que conocía de hermano sobre protector, sonreí a mis adentros_

_- _lo siento Padfoot, no fue mi intención molestarte, sólo que, ella es atractiva – _dijo James, sentí mis mejillas arder un momento, y una sonrisa burlona se escapó de los labios de Remus_

_-_es verdad Sirius, tu hermana es bonita y simpática – _gruñó Sirius – _creo que sí merece estar con los merodeadores

-chicos – _interrumpió James – _presiento de que alguien nos escucha – _mi corazón se detuvo al instante, corrí lo más lejos posible de la puerta, y al sentir que alguien se asomaba a la puerta me giré como si nada hubiese pasado – _¡Oh Mildred! – _Exclamó James con sus lindos ojos castaños – _te estamos esperando – _se acercó a mí_

- claro, bueno, tengo que terminar de ordenar unas cosas – _me sonrió burlesco, eso me molestó un poco_

_-_sé que estabas escuchando la conversación – _susurró,_ _tomándome de los hombros_

_-_no lo estaba haciendo – _le negué aún molesta_

_-_te pareces mucho a nosotros, jovencita – _sonrío – _escuchas cosas que no deberías escuchar, estas en lugares en donde no deberías estar, y no sabes mentir, aunque eso no es de nosotros – _tragué saliva, y comencé a sonreír - _¿a ti que te pasa?

-nada, James, solamente que no sabes con quién te metes - _alejé sus manos de mis hombros y entré a mi habitación. Luego de quince minutos estuve con maletas y libros en el hall, donde estaba Remus y James esperándome_

_-_¡Wow! – _Dijo James al ver mis cosas en el hall -_ ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que no sabía con quién me metía. Es un Remus versión femenina – _dijo burlón. Eso no me molestó mucho que digamos, porque en mis años en Beauxbatons siempre me molestaron por traga libros_

_-_mejor dicho, es Lily versión rubia y ondulada – _respondió Remus, al instante la imagen de James cambió de cálida a una molesta y triste – _Cornamenta, no fue lo que quise decir – _le dijo Remus arrepentido_

_-_no, Lunático, ya lo dijiste, estoy bien – _se formó un silencio un poco molesto. Sirius aún no llegaba con sus cosas – _iré a buscar a Canuto – _subió las escaleras molesto. Al irse fui a investigar donde Remus_

_-_¿Qué le ocurrió a James, cuando mencionaste a una tal Lily? – _dije de lo más entrometida_

_-_eso no se lo debería decir, Mildred – _tan caballero este joven, exasperé – _pero en realidad Mildred, Lily fue la ex novia de James, pero no terminaron muy bien que digamos – _lo miré para que me dijera más, y sonrió – _será lo único que te diré pequeña – _no soy una pequeña niña, bueno un poquito_

_-_Bueno, por lo menos me dijiste qué nombre no debo decir frente a James – _ambos reímos, al momento que Sirius y James bajaron con las cosas de mi hermano. Nos trasferimos por Red Flú a la casa, mejor dicho, a la mansión de los Potter._

_Al ver detenidamente era todo blanco, que la hacía verse más grande de lo que era, como llegamos al primer piso, se podía ver la sala de estar, ya que tenía una entrada especial para llegar por chimenea._

_Como seguía diciendo la sala de estar estaba complementada por un gran sofá café rojizo, con dos sillones más pequeños, a juego, teniendo una mesa de centro, rústico, con portarretratos de la familia; los que me quedé mirando un buen momento, mientras avanzábamos por la sala._

_-_ellos son mis padres – _me dijo James cabizbajo. Le quedé mirando extrañada, si hablara de mis padres, los diría con alegría. Al no responder James prosiguió – _murieron en servicio, eran aurores – _ahora entiendo el porqué me dijo tan apenado sobre sus padres, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle_

_-_lo siento – _que tontería, debo decir algo más, me fijé más en la foto. En esta había una mujer, con un bebé en brazos, y a su lado un hombre que tomaba de su hombro, ambos sonreían – _que bella foto James, fotogénico desde siempre

_Eso alegró el ambiente que sentía a mi alrededor, busqué con la mirada a Sirius, pero no estaba - _¿dónde está Sirius? – _le pregunté a James_

-de seguro en la cocina, tenía hambre antes de irnos – _comenzó a reír – _es saliendo al pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha – _y luego desapareció saliendo por las escaleras que estaban al fondo del pasillo._

_Seguí la indicación de James, pero la casa tenía mucho desnivel, así que mejor me fui lento pero seguro; llegando donde me indicó James estaba Sirius abrazando a una ancianita, como si fuese su propia madre_

_-_¡Mami!, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – _elevaba a la mujer por los cielos, con el fuerte abrazo que le daba, la mujer sólo sonreía – _tus exquisitos pasteles, tus cafés, tus ricos pie, todo lo que cocinabas extrañaba mami – _besó la mejilla de la mujer, y la bajó al piso_

_­_-también te extrañé, Sirius – _la mujer acarició la mejilla de mi hermano, y me miró extrañada al verme presente en la cocina – _y esta linda jovencita, ¿es tu nueva novia? – _no llevo ni tres horas con esta mujer y ya me empareja con alguien que es mi hermano, mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y Sirius comenzó a reír a más no poder, la mujer y yo le quedamos mirando enojadas – _no entiendo tu broma Sirius

-mami, ella no es mi novia, ella es Mildred, mi hermana – _Dijo Sirius acercándose a mí_

_-_¡Hay, cariño! ¿Ella es? – _Preguntó la mujer emocionada, sus profundos ojos negros brillaron de excitación – _cómo lo siento preciosa, soy Margaret Potter, abuela de James. Pero me puedes decir Maggie, o como Sirius, mami

-no mami, mami solamente te pueden decir James, Remus y yo – _dijo Sirius un poco celoso. Maggie y yo comenzamos a reír por las niñerías de Sirius_

_-_que mal educación de mi parte Mildred, por favor toma asiento, le iba a servir a Sirius un poco de dulce, ¿quieres? – _me dijo mientras me invitaba a la mesa de la cocina_

-claro, no hay problema Maggie – _me senté frente a Sirius y jugueteamos con los pies, ganándome una patada de Sirius que, de seguro, me quedará morado_

_-_lo siento Mildred – _me dijo sonriendo –_ mami, ¿sabías que a Mildred le encanta leer? – _Maggie se giró de la cocina y me miró cariñosamente_

_-_tiene la misma cara que mi hijo, un buen lector – _respondió mirándome fijo a los ojos – _tenía los ojos parecidos a los tuyos, excepto que los de él eran más castaños. ¿James ya te lo dijo?

_La angustia y nostalgia, son mis sentimientos que me acompañan a donde vaya, si quiero estar feliz está la angustia y si quiero olvidar algo está la nostalgia. Cómo desearía que esos dos sentimientos me dejaran tranquila_

_-_claro Maggie, no se moleste en recordar – _le sonreí al igual que Sirius_

_-_hasta tienen la misma sonrisa – _agregó Maggie – _digo tú y Sirius, tienen la misma sonrisa encantadora, y esa mirada que convence a cualquiera, que gran dúo – _siguió cortando un poco de pastel y nos sirvió sentándose junto a nosotros – _si antes no podía con James y Sirius juntos, menos podré con tres pequeños revoltosos

-¿y yo mami? – _dijo Remus entrando a la cocina con James - _¿acaso no soy revoltoso?

-claro que lo eres Remus, pero sabes que tú eres el hermano mayor, que tiene que cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos – _dijo Maggie, levantándose de su asiento, saludando a Remus y a James - _¿quieren pastel? – _James y Remus asintieron de inmediato y se ganaron un puesto en la mesa de la cocina – _es de chocolate

_La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó más de lo normal – _adoro los pasteles de mami, y más si son de chocolate – _me explicó. Luego vi a James un poco triste, jugando con sus manos_

_-_yo no quiero nana – _le dijo James_

_-_pero si a ti te gusta mi pastel de chocolate – _dijo Maggie desilusionada, con dos platos de torta en ambas manos_

_-_pero ahora no quiero – _dijo finalizando la discusión - _¿cuándo llega mi abuelo?

-en unas horas más James – _dijo Maggie, lavando algunos platos - _¿quieres hablar con él?

-no, quería pasar algunas horas con él nomás, nana, ya que nunca la veo

-gracias yo también te extraño James – _le dijo Maggie, irónicamente_

_Sirius, Remus y yo, reímos al comentario de Maggie, ya entendí de dónde sacó el genio James – _hay mami, amo tu pastel – _dijo Sirius terminando de comer, seguido por Remus, yo aún no probaba bocado y los chicos me quedaron mirando_

_-_¿estás enferma Mildred? – _Me preguntó Remus preocupado – _nadie se ha resistido a los pasteles de Maggie

-Mildred, te devoras eso o yo me lo engullo_ – me amenazó Sirius, con su tenedor asechando mi plato, que retiré al instante y Maggie sonrió_

_-_los dejo solos, tengo que hacer unas compras al Callejón Diagon y vuelvo – _se despidió Maggie y salió de la cocina_

_-_me cayó bien tu abuela James – _le dije. James sólo asintió - _¿qué te ocurre? – _me miró un poco asustado, Sirius y Remus lo miraron también_

_-_nada Mildred, sólo que hace poco vine aquí, y la siento vacía, sólo es eso chicos, no se preocupen – _Remus y Sirius siguieron hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana, pero yo miré detenidamente a las reacciones de James_

_-_Disculpa por la pregunta James, pero ¿hace cuánto que tus padres murieron?

**_Oh, ChanChanChan!, que pregunta más entrometida de Mildred al pobrecito y sexy James! :0, ya verás querida protagonista, jeje ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ya que no actualizo hace como un mes : pero no he tenido tiempo con el estudio y entrenamiento :O, gracias a mis constanes Reviews_**

**_Ten-Ten23 y Ro16blacK que ambos me escribieron en el capitulo anterior y les gusto :)_**

**_aunque me pregunto ¿que tanto cuesta dejar Review a una escritora tan tierna y simpática como yo?, vaos sólo es presionar GO! y dejar tu lindo y hermoso comentario sobre la historia, o dejar alguna recomendacion! (I)_**

_**M**ely **B**lack.-_


	7. Pressure

Luego de que Sirius, James y Remus supieran la verdad de Mildred, se marcharon a la casa de los Potter, sólo por el fin de semana, hablando por los chicos, ya que tienen que volver a Hogwarts para terminar su quinto año. Pero volvamos a lo nuestro, Mildred le dio una buena pregunta a James, veamos cual es su respuesta

_-_Disculpa por la pregunta James, pero ¿hace cuánto que tus padres murieron?

_La cara de los chicos se deformó de forma unánime, pero no fue James quien me respondió – _hace ya casi medio año Mildred – _me dijo Remus, un poco abatido_

-ya te lo había dicho, Mildred, eso no se pronuncia en esta casa, ¿me oíste? – _reclamó James, levantándose de la mesa y se dirigió al jardín trasero de su hogar, seguido por Sirius._

_Remus los quiso seguir, pero encontró mejor quedarse conmigo, para explicarme algunas cosas, revolvió su tenedor en el plato tratando de encontrar algunas palabras – _Mildred, ¿por qué tocas los temas más sensibles para James? – _Me preguntó como si yo tuviera la culpa, pero se retractó – _Lo siento, no lo tuve que decir así, es que, James tiene problemas emocionales en este momento, y con Sirius hemos tratado de hacerlo feliz, aunque sea un momento

_Ellos son iguales a mis amigos en Beauxbatons, eso me emocionó un poco – _ustedes sí quieren a James - _sonrió – _soy muy entrometida Remus, no era mi intención hacerle mal, no soy una mala persona – _le dije exasperándome_

_-_cálmate – _respiré hondo – _no lo eres, no eres una mala chica, pero ten cuidado con tus comentarios y preguntas Mildred, ¿bien?

_Asentí un poco triste, Remus levantó mi cara con su mano apoyada en mi mentón - _tienes uno increíbles ojos, la forma que cambian de color en cada momento

-se cambian según mi estado de ánimo

-escribiré un libro sobre eso

-¿ahora eres escritor? – _Remus rió de una forma agraciada y alejó su mano de mi mentón_

_-_no, pero me importan las cosas curiosas

-mis ojos no son curiosos

-tú sí – _me sonrojé al ver los ojos miel de Remus, mirándome así de comprensivos – _y sí que combinan cuando te sonrojas

-¿eres igual de rompecorazones que mi hermano y James? – _me miró ofendido_

_-_claro que no lo soy – _exasperé – _pero sus encantos se me adhieren, ya verás que luego terminarás las oraciones con Sirius – _esa idea me hizo reír de lo tonta que era – _no te rías, bueno sí, ríete, es gracioso – _rió conmigo._

_Y así seguimos hablando con Remus hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde no apareció James; Sirius se disculpó por él, en realidad no creía que mis preguntas le afectaran tanto._

_Maggie sí que cocina como una diosa, si hay alguna por favor que me digan el nombre para poder decirle así y no Maggie._

_En la tarde llego el abuelo de James, que me quedó mirando divertido, ya que estábamos jugando Twist mágico en la sala de estar con Sirius y Remus_

-¿novia nueva, Remus? – _primero Sirius y ahora Remus. Las risas de nosotros cesaron al comentario del abuelo de James y nos comportamos - _¿ocurrió algo?, yesta linda jovencita, ¿quién es? _– preguntó como si yo no estuviera allí_

_-_Rob, ella es Mildred – _dijo Sirius - _mi hermana

_El anciano sonrió – _discúlpame por confundirte como novia de alguno de estos dos revoltosos, soy Robert Potter, abuelo de James. Y hablando de mi nieto, ¿dónde está?

-¿James? – _Dijo Maggie, llegando a la sala – _tu nieto está en su habitación, quiere hablar contigo – _Robert tomó una posición más seria_

_-_lo siento jóvenes, tengo que ver a mi nieto – _dicho esto Robert se fue a la habitación de James, dejándonos a Remus, Sirius, Maggie y a mí solos_

_Nadie habló al escucharse gritos desde el piso de arriba, James debe ser un joven problemático_

_–_no es lo que tú piensas Mildred – _me dijo Maggie, luego de que yo pensara aquello.__Eso me impresionó demasiado, esa mujer debe saber legeremancia._

_Sirius y Remus, me miraron y luego a Maggie, y al ver el rostro de la mujer comprendieron lo que ocurría, ella me estaba leyendo la mente._

_Y así pasaron las horas en la sala de estar, nadie quería platicar de nada, gritos del segundo piso cada cinco segundos. No sé cómo Maggie puede aguantar esto_

_-_son de carácter fuerte, Mildred, es fácil acostumbrarse

-disculpe por hacerme preguntas internas – _le dije molesta, odio que respondan mis preguntas retóricas, y menos que lean mi mente, me siento invadida, ¡it's my life!. La cara de Maggie cambió, Sirius se fijó en lo ocurrido._

_-_Mildred, ¿vamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch? – _me dijo, para sacarme del lugar y conversar un momento, eso se notaba desde lejos. Le hice caso, ya que no quería que Maggie me siguiera leyendo la mente. _

_Remus se quedó con Maggie, mientras que con Sirius caminábamos al inmenso jardín trasero de los Potter._

_En el fondo había una mini cancha de Quidditch, con sus respectivos arcos y gradas, debe ser porque James siempre ha sido un gran seguidor y jugador._

_Saliendo de la casa, que eraen el lugar donde estábamos, había una terraza rústica, que era elsitio elegante que te daba el jardín, y era lo que más me agradaba._

_Mientras miraba pasivamente el jardín, se podía contemplar un gran bosque detrás de la cancha de Quidditch, y un lago, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero era el toque primordial que hacíallamar la atención._

_Nos sentamos en el pasto cerca del lago y Sirius tomó la palabra_

_-_Mildred, no debería decirte esto, pero es necesario, para que comprendas lo que ocurre en este momento – _me dijo un poco cabizbajo, lo miré para que prosiguiera – _James tiene problemas de ira, pero no siempre ha sido así, comenzó cuando

-sus padres murieron – _terminé la frase_

_-_exacto, pero no fue en el momento, James no es unchico rudo, de que tiene carácter, tiene. Pero no es así con todos, Mildred, escucha. No era eso lo que te quería decir, sino que, James tiene problemas con el – _calló, eso me preocupó gravemente, miré a todos lados por si alguien miraba, pero no había alguien que observara o escuchara – _es difícil decirlo hermana, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir de esta forma, James es un buen muchacho, es mi hermano, no de sangre como tú, pero ha suplantado el lugar de mi familia, Mildred, yo no sé qué haría si a James le ocurre algorealmente grave, lo han internado ya tres veces desde la muerte de sus padres, pero no ha superado su adicción, y me siento mal, cuando él me suplica que le dé un trago – _la voz de mi hermano se iba quebrando más mientras hablaba._

_Me hizo pensar en mi pasado, problemas con el alcohol, James tiene problemas con el alcohol, al igual que yo. Y Sirius trataba de solucionr todo a su manera_

_-_odio ser el malo en todo esto, pero es por el bien de mi hermano, mi mejor amigo – _dijo concluyendo_

_-_Sirius, hay algo que tú no sabes – _la mirada de Sirius me atacó – _yo suponí desde que vi a James que tenía algún problema, de que le negaban algo, y cuando conocí a los chicos, en especial a James, me di cuenta de que observaba y se ponía nervioso, más bien alterado, cuando pasaba a su lado alguna bebida.

_Sirius calló_

_-_pero aún hay algo que ni tú ni nadie, excepto mi madre, saben – _Sirius miró el lago pensativo_

_-_dijimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros – _respondió molesto_

_-_y es pero eso mismo que te estoy contando Sirius Black – _le contesté molesta – _yo tengo el mismo problema que James – _le dije rápidamente, ya que es a la primera persona que le digo que tengo un problema de ese calibre_

_Las facciones de Sirius casi me hicieron llorar, me sentí libre de tal peso que sentía sobre mi espalda, esa penitencia que ahora no debo._

_No lo pensó dos veces, me abrazó y beso tiernamente la frente, acariciando mi cabello; así estuvimos un buen momento; hasta que sentimos que era demasiado tiempo de cariño, y me soltó._

_Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos_

-he vivido cosas peores y no he caído en la tentación

-por eso mismo me pregunto, la gran fortaleza que tienes, que gran fuerza de voluntad, ya quisiera yo una así

-primero James y ahora tú – _me soltó y aferró sus manos en su cabello_

_-_pero puedo ayudar a James, me han internado tantas veces ya en mi corta vida, que puedo aportar un poco – _Sirius me miró preocupado_

_-_¿cuántas veces?

-perdí la cuenta en cinco, no soy perfecta

-entonces tus problemas de equilibrio

-eso es genético, mi madre es menos torpe eso sí

-oh – _exclamó – _creo que James debe hablar con alguien que esté en la misma condición que él – _dijo finalizando la conversación, se levantó ayudándome también a levantar – _ojalá que seas de ayuda, ya que Lily – _se quedó callado, mientras caminábamos a la casa_

_-_¿qué ocurrió con ella?

-ella es el otro porqué James bebe, ella terminó con él cuando lo vio besándose con otra chica – _mi corazón aceleró a mil quinientas millas por hora – _pero no fue porque él la engañaba porque sí, sino que estaba pasado de copas. Y ahora James trata de conseguir su perdón. Por ella se ha internado la mayoría de las veces, pero ella no quiere hacer caso

-realmente le gusta – _aporté_

_-_no solamente la quiere, la ama, la adora, ella no sabe el remordimiento que tiene James, no sabe lo mucho que ella lo hace sufrir, no tiene idea las veces que élha tratado de olvidarla, no sabe

_Tropecé con algo, pero no caí, miré en el sitio que había tropezado, allí había una cajita, me detuve y miré a Sirius. Él tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella había fotos y objetos_

_-_sin regalos que se habían dado – _miró al segundo piso, y coincidía la distancia con una ventana – _esa es la habitación de James, te llevo

_Entramos a la casa, y pasamos por la sala de estar, allí estaban Remus, Robert y Maggie, que nos miraron preocupados al pasar. Subimos las escaleras, y seguimos un gran pasillo, que nos llevó a una puerta que demostraba que allí había una habitación – _aquí es – _dijo Sirius lléndose y dejándome sola_

_Me quedé plantada en la puerta un buen tiempo, luchando internamente si hablaba con James o no, tenía que ayudarle, élha sido muy importante para mi hermano, de alguna forma le tengo que devolver todo lo ha hecho Sirius conmigo, ¿y qué mejor con la persona que más valora en la vida?_

_Toqué la puerta dos veces y respondieron con un 'adelante'._

_Abrí la puerta y me destrozó ver lo que mis ojos concibieron, una gigantesca habitación, con posters pegados a las paredes, yuna pared enespecial,estaba muchas imágenes, cubierta del techo hasta el piso; pero eso no fue lo que más me impactó; James estaba en su cama mirando al techo, me miró despectivamente, eso no me preocupó, lo que sí me preocupó fué quetodos sus objetos estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos rotos, pergaminos botados, tintas dadas vuelta, bolsos y ropa desprendidas de sus correctos lugares. Me senté al lado de James, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, me giré para verlo mejor_

_-_tenemos que hablar

_O-O-O-O_

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, de esta historia, bueno desde que me recomendaron que escribiera más.**

_**Ten-Ten23: **tu comentario sí que fué lindo y bello, adoro que te guste la historia! (I)_

**_Sólo es presionar GO! y dejar un lindo y abundante Review! :)_**

_**M**ely**B**lack**C**ullen.-_


	8. Rescue Me

Mildred ya conoció la casa de los Potter, incluyendo a sus propietarios, los abuelos de James, también supo del secreto de James Potter; ¿será ella de gran ayuda como lo piensa?

_Toqué la puerta dos veces y respondieron con un 'adelante'. Abrí la puerta y me destrozó ver lo que mis ojos concibieron, una gigantesca habitación, con posters pegados a las paredes, una pared especial, con muchas imágenes, cubierta del techo hasta el piso; pero eso no fue lo que más me impactó; James estaba en su cama mirando al techo, me miró despectivamente, pero eso no me preocupó, todos sus objetos estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos rotos, pergaminos botados, tintas dadas vuelta, bolsos y ropa desprendidas de sus correctos lugares. Me senté al lado de James, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, me giré para verlo mejor_

_-_tenemos que hablar

-no tenemos que hablar – _dijo tercamente_

_-_James, sé exactamente lo que te ocurre, no me lo tienes que ocultar – _refunfuñó_

_­_- comienza… - _respiré hondo y comencé mi discurso_

-James, creo que lo más injusto que le has hecho a tu vida, es enviciarte, y eso que te lo digo yo, que he sido internada más veces que tu, y así he podido superar un poco mis problemas

-¿tu bebes?

-y no te imaginas cuanto, pero ese no es el punto James, tienes que decirme tu porqué

-¿mi porqué estoy tan enviciado?

-si

-bueno, comenzó hace pocos meses, desde la muerte de mis padres. Nunca tuve problemas como éste Mildred, es primera vez. Me sentía sólo, y me gustaba. Pero luego llegó a mí la desesperación, y no me podía desahogar con los chicos, no los quería invadir con mi melancolía, y Lily, fue mi mejor amiga en esos momentos.

-pero era tu novia

-fue mi novia y mejor amiga – _corrigió – _pero aún así no les quise contar a los chicos, mi pena que tenía, esa soledad que sentía. Y luego me di cuenta que mi mejor aliado era el alcohol, no me reprimía, sentía que me escuchaba y me entendía. Y en uno de esos días, engañé a Lily, fue solamente un beso, pero eso bastó para ella cortara nuestra bella relación, en menos de tres segundos ya tenía todos mis regalos en la caja que encontraste en el patio con Sirius. Eso me rompió el alma, no sabía qué hacer, la bebida fue mi mejor refugio.

_Y así estuvimos media hora, hablando sobre el pasado de James y comparándolo con el mío, me di cuenta que James sí que sufrió por amor, por esa tal Lily Evans, hablaba maravillas de ella, no creo que sea tan perfecta como él dice, pero dejé que se desahogara conmigo_

_-_James, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Remus o a Sirius?

-ellos no han pasado lo mismo que yo, Mildred

-pero es injusto, que le cuentes a alguien como yo, algo que has sufrido dos años y medio James, y no a tus amigos de toda una vida

-no me entenderían

-si les dijeras lo que piensas sobre eso, creo que si te entenderían

_Se quedó callado un momento, sus manos jugueteaban con unos papeles que estaban sobre su cama_

_-_¿Qué es eso? – _le pregunté_

_-_nada importante, eran unos informes cuando salí del hospital – _me los mostró. Los revisé un momento, allí decía que estaba curado, pero yo no lo veía así_

_-_Mildred, no me quiero internar otra vez, no quiero que los chicos sufran, mis abuelos, Lily, ninguno de ellos

-¿quién dijo que ibas a volver?, esto será entre nosotros James, yo salí con la misma condición que tú, dijeron que estaba curada, pero todo lo que me ha pasado en estas semanas, me han hecho pensar en volver a la bebida

-no te quiero ver en esas circunstancias

-yo tampoco me quiero ver en eso, a ti tampoco – _me sonrió_

_-_entonces será una rehabilitación entre dos, ¿trato? – _alargó su mano derecha_

_-_trato – _alcancé su mano derecha con la mía - _¿hablarás con los chicos?

_Suspiró, se levantó y me ofreció salir de la habitación, caminamos por el largo pasillo, hasta una de las puertas que estaban al lado derecho. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y entramos._

_Dentro estaba Sirius y Remus, jugando una partida de cartas, muy muggle, para decir en verdad, pero se veían tiernos. Ambos nos miraron con caras largas, James tomó la palabra_

_-_no se preocupen, vengo en son de paz -_ alzó sus manos como si mostrara una bandera blanca – _luego hablamos, Padfoot, tu hermana es una gran ayuda – _ese comentario me hizo sonrojar más de lo necesario, pero fue dulce_

_-_Black en las venas, ¿y de que sirvió esta vez? – _dijo interrogante, mientras arrugaba su frente_

_-_consejera, no te conviene perderla – _se sentó junto a los chicos, y veía la partida._

_Yo me perdí el juego, ya que me quedé admirando el lugar, se notaba que era una sala de entretenimientos, ya que estaba de rodeado de juegos, una mesa de billar, dos mesas, para jugar póker, black Jack, ruleta. Se notaba a los Potter les gustaba las apuestas, ya que había una máquina estilo cajero automático, pero cambiaba los knut en fichas._

_Hacia donde mirara había algo nuevo, una mesa de gobstons, una cancha en miniatura de Quidditch, con mini-jugadores, eso me encantó. Los chicos reían a carcajadas de los comentarios de cada uno, son unos verdaderos niños con sus juegos preferidos. _

_Sirius se molestó de estar perdiendo, así que no encontró mejor que tirar sus cartas a la cara de Remus, ya que le estaba ganando, y por mucho. Remus y James se burlaban de él, porque no era un buen perdedor, Sirius le sacó la lengua enojado._

_Se acercó a mí, rodeándome la cintura con uno de sus brazos ­_- ¿cómo lo estás pasando? – _me giré para mirarlo mejor, le sonreí_

_-_mejor que si me hubiese quedado en el caldero, sola – _soltó una carcajada más parecida a un ladrido de un perro - _¿qué es lo gracioso?

-nada hermanita – _besó mi mejilla _– quería saber si lo estabas pasándolo bien, pasado mañana con los chicos nos devolvemos a Hogwarts – _puse una cara triste – _pero no es para que te pongas así, volveremos en tres semanas más, y te escribiré todos los días

-no soy tu novia para que me estés diciendo todo esto – _otra vez soltó otra carcajada_

_-_pero estarás aquí con Maggie y Rob

-no va a ser lo mismo – _frunció el seño_

-si quieres me quedo – _sonrió, que sonrisa tan perfecta por Merlín_

_-_¡Ni se te ocurra Sirius Orión Black! – _pregunta, ¿cómo me sé el nombre completo de mi hermano? Creo que él quedó más impactado que yo – _ni idea si es eso lo que te preguntas – _comenzó a reír como maníaco, los chicos y yo le quedamos mirando un momento, luego reímos junto a él._

_Así iba avanzando el día, el almuerzo fue delicioso, aunque me sigue incomodando que Maggie trate de leer mi mente, me molesta, ¡privacidad por favor!, aunque creo que es mejor tenerla de aliada, que de enemiga. Ya casi rodeando las 5 de la tarde, con los chicos nos fuimos al campo de Quidditch, tomamos unas escobas y formamos equipos, James con Remus y Sirius conmigo; Sirius se quedó en la portería y yo iba de cazadora, al tiempo que Remus quedaba en la misma posición de Sirius y James sería el cazador, pan comido_

_Un ruido inundó el lugar, daba comienzo al enfrentamiento, la Quaffle se alzó por los aires, salí disparada hacia ella, seguida obviamente por James. Sirius gritaba dando ánimos a ambos, ya que una era su hermana y el otro su mejor amigo, al tiempo que Remus miraba atento la Quaffle. _

_James la tomó antes que yo, eso me dejó con un sabor a derrota, y odio la derrota, salí tras James, lo derribaría de la escoba si fuese necesario, pero es muy veloz, ¿Qué se cree venciendo a la cazadora estrella de su antiguo equipo de Quidditch amateur de su colegio?, me incliné más a la escoba y lo empujé. Casi cae, me hubiese encantado verlo caer de tan pocos metros, pero no había tiempo para ver la desgracia ajena._

_Me apresuré en llegar a la portería del equipo contrario, o sea, donde Remus; el pobre ya casi arranca de la escoba, al ver cómo ataqué a James, pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí rígido, sin dar tregua, ¿guerra quiere? Guerra va a tener; sin pensarlo dos veces hice un truco con la escoba, pero no logré despistar al portero, me enfureció._

_James se acercaba, me percaté al escuchar los insultos que le daba Sirius a él, por tratar de atacarme por la espalda; me giré y vi a James acercándose peligrosamente a mi persona; salí por otro lado, tenía que perder de vista a James, pero ¿Cómo?. Divisé un pequeño bosque cerca de aquí, me introduje por los árboles a una velocidad moderada, no vaya a ser que mi 'suerte' me juegue la contraria._

_Sentí el ruido de ramas rotas cerca de mí, me giré y vi a James que volaba violentamente, como si hubiese ya volado por estos lugares. Sonreí, cayó en mi trampa, no lo pensé dos veces y salí a la cima de los árboles allí me di cuenta lo lejos que había llegado en tan pocos segundos._

_Volé de regreso, sentí unos gritos en mi espalda, obviamente era James maldiciendo, pero no me interesó mucho que digamos. Aceleré el paso al no escuchar más insultos hacia mí. De nuevo estaba cerca de la portería, Remus estaba preparado, pero su cara me demostraba lo contrario, un juego de visión y lo dejaba fuera de juego. Lo rodee por unos segundos, me siguió con la vista, bajé la altura, pero no me siguió; finalmente, Sirius le lanzaba insultos a James que se había aburrido de seguirme, pero no venía al caso._

_Tratar de hacer perder la concentración a Remus era casi imposible, me llegaba a desesperar, pero nunca salía de la portería. Me incomodó. Perdí la pizca de paciencia que me quedaba y lancé la Quaffle sin pensarlo. Sirius y James callaron, pero no quise ver el porqué, ya que me había girado para ver las caras de los chicos._

-¡Lunático! – _escuché gritar a Sirius, me giré y vi a Remus botado en el suelo, con la Quaffle en el pecho. Desesperada bajé como un lince a su lado, bajé de la escoba y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos. Detrás de mí me seguían Sirius y James, un poco asustados_

-¿Remus, estás bien? - _¿Remus, estás bien?, ¿eso se te ocurre decirle a un pobre chico que cayó de casi doce metros de altura por tu culpa?, que sensible Mildred_

-Mildred – _me dijo James – _déjalo seguro que es una obra teatral que quiere practicar contigo – _miré a James asesinamente_

_-_¿Cómo puedes pensar así de tu amigo?, actuando para llamar mi atención, ¡qué locura James Potter! – _me elevé lentamente, para no lastimar a Remus_

_-_Hermanita, cálmate, para eso estamos con James, para cuidar a los demás – _tomó los brazos de Remus – _ven Potter, ayúdame con el cadáver – _James, tomó las piernas de Remus, y nos devolvimos a la casa, yo llevaba las escobas, las guardé en el armario de escobas que estaba cerca de la cancha de Quidditch._

_Entramos a la casa, Maggie había ido de compras y Rob estaba en su estudio, difícil que nos vieran envueltos en un asesinato_

_-_Si preguntan qué pasó, todo fue culpa de Mildred – _dijo Sirius_

_-_¡Hey! – _protesté. Los chicos comenzaron a balancear a Remus por la casa, como si fuese un saco de papas – _chicos, dejen tranquilo el cuerpo de Remus – _lo iban a tirar al suelo – _en su cama idiotas

-bueno Mildred, pero ¿qué ganamos si dejamos al cadáver de tu novio en su respectiva cama? – _dijo Sirius en tono burlón, James rió al ver mi cara_

_-_de partida – _protesté – _Remus no es mi novio, segundo es su mejor amigo, tienen que cuidarlo

-eso es lo que tú quieres que hagamos – _acató James, me llegó a molestar su comentario_

_-_tienen que pensar en el bien del pobre, cayo de casi doce metros – _alarmé_

_-_pero ha sufrido peores caídas, hermana, tenlo por seguro – _estábamos llegando a la habitación de Remus, eso me iba a dejar un poco más tranquila si lo dejaba con hielo en la cabeza. Al llegar los chicos dejaron al cadáver del castaño en su cama tapadito hasta el cuello._

_-_¿y si no despierta? – _pensé en voz alta, suspiros de burla se escucharon tras de mí, me ruboricé un poco, pero igual los enfrenté – _¿Qué encuentran de gracioso? – _los infantiles de mis 'amigos' comenzaron a reírse_

_-_Mildred, te agrada demasiado nuestro amigo, no puedes negarlo – _dijo James_

_-_me agrada, al igual que tú y Sirius – _dijo incrédulamente. Eso les causó más gracia de lo pensado_

_-_Hermanita, tú no sabes las maravillas que habla Lunático de ti, cuando no estás

-Tú también hablas maravillas de mí – _lo defendí_

_-_pero eres mi hermana – _jaque mate, ¡que rabia! Les di la espalda enojada, no era una batalla vencida, era solamente un empate, no los iba a dejar ganar – _iremos a buscar un poco de hielo abajo, disfruta tu momento a solas con Remus – _dijo Sirius al salir de la habitación junto a James, ambos no dejaban de reírse sobre mi desgracia._

_Me quedé pensando un momento, mirando los párpados de Remus cerrados. Su cara, sus facciones, todo perfecto, inteligente, culto, tierno, simpático, con sentido del humor, idealista, centrado. Era tan parecido a Trevor en sus tiempos de madurez. Meneé mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos_

_Flash Back_

_-¡Trevor basta! – gritaba desjuiciadamente mientras Trevor me hacía cosquillas bajo mis rodillas - ¡madura por favor!_

_-dejaré de hacerte cosquillas con una condición – me dijo tomándome peligrosamente de la cintura y acortara nuestra distancia_

_-depende… - me miró peligrosamente – ni se te ocurra Trevor, madura por favor_

_-maduraré, pero júrame que nunca me dejarás – eso era fácil, nunca lo iba a dejar de querer, no me iba a ir de su lado. Sonreí_

_-claro que nunca te dejaría Trevor, eres lo que más quiero en todo el mundo – y nos besamos_

_Fin Flash Back_

_Y ahora estoy encerrada en una habitación, junto a un chico que esta inconsciente, lejos de Trevor, lejos de mis amigas, lejos de mis raíces, lejos de todo._

_Una lágrima traicionera cayó por mi mejilla, me la sequé rápidamente para que no me vieran, me recosté en el pecho de Remus que aún no despertaba_

_-_Remus, si me escuchas, quiero decirte que siento haberte dejado dormir un buen tiempo, ojalá te despiertes pronto y no amanecer con un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, luego hablaremos de un tema que sacaron a flote tus 'amigos' -_ me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, pasado mañana los chicos volvían a hacer los exámenes y terminar el año en Hogwarts. Tres semanas sin ellos, que tragedia, pero podré aprender más cosas de legeremancia, me gusta me gusta, voy a hablar de eso con Maggie a la mañana._

_Ahora que veo el reloj, son casi las 10 de la noche, el día se pasó volando, me fui a dar un baño, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir. _

_Fin del Capítulo 8_

_Wow ya llegue al capitulo ocho! =0_

_Milagroo! (:_

_mmm sin saludos /:_

_**M**ely**B**lack**C**ullen_


	9. Mildred, Iman del Suelo

_Dos días estuvo Remus inconciente en su cama, dos días que se me hicieron eternos, dos días en los que James y Sirius amaron molestarme con su mejor amigo._

_Los chicos le pidieron a Dumbledore que les atrasara la llegada al colegio, para poder entrar con Remus sano y salvo._

-¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! – _Me gritó Sirius desde el primer piso, estaba con Remus en su pieza hablando trivialidades de la vida – _¡Mildred Black, si no vienes ahora mismo te perderás algo realmente increíble!

-Anda – _dijo Remus entre risas – _luego me dices que tal la sorpresa – _le sonreí y bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado, para no rodar en ellas. Al llegar al primer piso me encontré con James recibiéndome con su mano para no tropezar en el último escalón._

-¿De qué sorpresa me hablabas Sirius? – _Le dije cuando estaba a su lado, estaba sentado en los sillones del Living, y frente a él había un hombre anciano, de larga barba y lentes de media luna, me examinaba con la mirada - _¿Quién es él? – _me senté al lado de mi hermano, siendo observada por el hombre y por mi hermano_

-Lo siento señorita, no me he presentado – _se inclino frente a mí y estrechó su mano con la mía – _Soy Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – _soltó mi mano y miré a mi hermano pidiendo una explicación_

_-_¿Me perdí algo? – _le pregunté sin importarme si el anciano estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros. Sirius rió_

-Es tal como me la describiste Sirius, ese carácter Black, nunca se pierde parece – _rió el anciano junto a mi hermano_

_Fruncí el ceño, ¡no entendía el chiste! – _Sirius, dime – _le dije enojada, eso le preocupo a Sirius_

_-_Estaba hablando con el director, para ver si te aceptaba a la mitad del año – _se encogió de hombros, pidiendo disculpas. Miré a mi hermano y luego al hombre – _y esa era mi sorpresa

-Tendrás que aprender a hacer sorpresas, Sirius, porque reírse de la gente que será sorprendida… no es muy divertido – _le reprochó el hombre, luego me miró, chocamos la mirada durante unos segundos y luego la desvié – _es aceptada señorita Black

-No es Black – _le dije al hombre_

_-_Aún no – _dijo Sirius – _pero en el colegio serás una Black, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

_Lo fulminé con la mirada, nadie me habla así – _Y tu no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma Sirius Black – _mire al hombre, levantándome – _agradezco su gentileza, Director

-Te espero en el colegio, Mildred – _me sonrió y me marché a la habitación de Remus, echando humos, el único que me tranquilizaba en mis rabietas era mi amigo Remus._

_Entré a la pieza, cerrando la puerta de golpe – _hay que animada estas Mil – _me sonrió Remus, me senté en la cama, mirándolo y suspiré - _¿Cuál era la sorpresa?

-Entraré a mediados de año – _le dije desviando la mirada al suelo_

_-_¿en serio?

-No, es broma – _le dije irónica, entendió mi ironía_

_-_Entonces será un pavoroso año – _también me dijo irónico, lo miré desafiantes, me devolvió la mirada_

_-_¿Cómo me soportas Remus?

-Con paciencia, y pensar que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo – _me sonrió, le respondí la sonrisa y bufé - _¿Qué te inquieta? – _dijo cuando escuchó el tamborileo que hacía con mis pies_

-Es extraño, comenzar una nueva vida, con gente nueva – _el recuerdo de Trevor se incrustó en mi mente – _olvidar gente que me importaba

-Mil – _lo miré – _no te tienes que olvidar de la gente que te importaba – _me sonrojé, odio que me replique mis palabras – _debes mantenerlas siempre en tu memoria

-Siempre encuentras las palabras Remus – _lo abracé y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, de esos que te dejan sordo, le encantan esos besos a mi amigo_

-Ahora me dejaste sordo Mildred Black – _creo que todos en esta casa se acostumbraron en decirme Mildred Black_

-Tú te la ganaste – _me crucé de brazos mirando la puerta_

_-_No te enojes – _me suplicó_

_-_¿Quién dijo que estaba enojada?

-Tus ojos – _lo miré – _se ponen café oscuro cuando te enojas, mas amarillos cuando estás feliz, verdes cuando estas confundida, grises cuando estas triste o angustiada

_Había quedado helada, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de mis ojos?, si apenas me conoce hace unos cuantos días_

_­_-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Soy muy observador – _se encogió de hombros_

-¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! – _Volví a escuchar el grito de Sirius, desde el primer piso - _¡El almuerzo está listo! – _miré a Remus, pidiéndole que bajara conmigo_

_-_Iré, ya llevo muchos días en cama, y me aburro verte a ti nomás

-Tus amigos dicen que necesitamos privacidad – _reímos_

_-_Como ellos no tienen a Peter para molestar, se desahogan conmigo

-¿Peter? – _no lo habían mencionado_

_-_Es otro miembro del grupo, pero se fue a Durmstrang porque sus padres consiguieron trabajo en Bulgaria, viene en las vacaciones – _se sentó_

_-_Discúlpame por el incidente, no fue mi intención que una rama se cruzara en tu camino

-Digamos que fue una Bladger – _sonreímos cómplicemente – _es nuestro secreto – _se levanto con una cara quejosa_

_-_es nuestro secreto – _puse su brazo sobre mis hombros, y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, procurando no caer con él_

_-_creo que es mala idea que me lleves – _rió mientras bajábamos las escaleras_

_-_¿Porqué?

-Eres Mildred, el imán del suelo _– ¿les dije que ya tenía sobrenombre?, si y es tan especial como yo – _debería estar preocupado – _sonrió de lado_

_-_Deberías – _le rectifiqué_

-Pero no soy tan cobarde como tu hermano, y no me alejo de ti – _Sirius no aceptaba que lo ayudara con cosas que influyeran con manos y pies – _pero igual me da miedo caer otra vez – _reímos_

_Llegamos a la planta del primer piso, y ambos suspiramos alegremente, por bajar las escaleras sin rodar. Sirius me esperaba en el comedor, con James, Maggie y Rob; James se acercó a nosotros tomando el otro extremo de Remus, Sirius acomodaba la silla y Maggie traía otro servicio para Remus. Rob observaba la escena sonriente._

_El almuerzo fue tranquilo, el centro de atención fue siempre Remus, que apenas podía con las respuestas y la comida. Al finalizar el almuerzo llevamos a Remus con los chicos a la laguna que estaba en el patio trasero._

_Sirius y James se habían perdido en el fondo del lago, apostando quién podía aguantar más la respiración bajo el agua; mientras yo hablaba con Remus sobre Hogwarts._

_La tarde fue tranquila y entretenida, estar en el lago de la familia Potter con los chicos era uno de mis hobbies en esta casa. La noche se fue acercando, estábamos en la terraza de la casa tomando té y galletas, mañana en la tarde los chicos volverían a Hogwarts y no volverían en dos meses más, eso me ponía triste._

_-_Te mandaremos lechuzas, cuando haya salida a Hogsmade – _me aseguro James, le sonreí_

-Y así nos puedes traer unas bromas que tenemos en la habitación de Remus – _lo secundó Sirius_

_-_¿Porqué en tu habitación? – _le pregunté al instante_

_-_porque es en la última habitación que pensarían los abuelos de James en revisar – _me contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de té_

_-_Hay revisiones cuatro veces al año, las veces que estamos de casa – _me explicó Sirius – _usamos nuestros encantos con Mami y así no nos pillan

-Bueno, dejamos que Sirius le muestre los encantos a Maggie mientras que yo cambio las bromas de lugar, y Remus conversa con mi abuelo

-¿Y ellos no se dan cuenta? – _llevarán cuantos años con el mismo método_

-Luego viene la revisión de mentes – _bromeó Remus – _aprendimos a bloquear cosas a Maggie, hace tres años que nos sirve – _rieron._

_Y así siguieron los chicos, hablando de sus bromas hacia los chicos de Hogwarts, y algunas equivocaciones que le hicieron a Peter. Conversamos hasta altas horas de la noche, se finalizó la conversación cuando me quedé dormida, y los chicos me llevaron a mi habitación, donde siguieron hablando de sus bromas, quizás hasta que hora…_

**_Fin del Capítulo 9_**

_TOMORROW BACK TO SCHOOL :O_

_Gracias a Lucy-Cullen, por leerse la historia desde el principio hasta el capitulo anterior, ojalá disfrutes este capítulo!_

_Besos; MelyBlack_


End file.
